


Stakeout Interrupted

by geekmama



Series: Molly Hooper, Girl Detective [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly ignores Sherlock's advice. He's not best pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> 300 words for the "Insides" prompt.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***********************

The moon’s barely a sliver, the night moderately cold, but her insides turn to ice in the blackness as she’s jerked back against a large and very solid body, her instinctive yelp stifled by a firm hand over her mouth. She’s just about to begin squealing and struggling maniacally when an angry, very familiar voice hisses in her ear, “What the _devil_ do you think you’re doing?”

Her relief is immediate, and evident, her wrath instantaneous. As he releases her she whips around to confront him, but he grips her shoulders hard and actually gives her a shake. Livid, she digs the heel of her boot into his expensively shod toes. An inelegant expletive escapes him and his fingers tighten painfully. “Let _go!_ ” she spits in a furious whisper. “What the devil do you think _you’re_ doing?”

“I told you, the risks--”

“I know the risks, but it’s Mary’s friend! I have to help!”

“You don’t! Mary can handle her own affairs.”

“She _asked_ me.”

His eyes narrow. “I’ll speak to her later. As for you…”

“As for me _what?_ ” she snaps.

He seems to be gritting his teeth, and then suddenly he’s roughly pulling her close and kissing her, for a long, long instant. She’s gasping in surprise as he releases her, and she hears him mutter fiercely, “Either that, or a slipper to your bare backside. Possibly both.”

She stiffens and bites back a shocked, outraged, (delighted) chuckle. “Oh, _really?_ ”

“ _Indeed_. But now, since we’re already here, tell me what you’ve observed so far, Miss Hooper.”

“You… you mean you’re staying?”

“Apparently.”

She can’t help it. She pulls him down for another kiss, her smile beneath his lips proving infectious, then firmly grasps the sleeve of his Belstaff and launches into a detailed recital of the pertinent facts.

 

~.~


End file.
